kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Which one (PA SB) 00:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=which one Xaldin or Dilan?}} Hehehe i found something funny about this(may not be), in The Lanes Between, the Phantom vs. Kurt Zisa fight is the first fight in which i voted against u and DS.. Funny no?....probably not ^_^ 00:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=And yes u are}} 11:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Please look at the PA News and spread the word. Cos it's gonna be big}} IRC Quickly!!! Correct on the SB Riddles.. Correct correct Correct on all the SB Riddles..damn your gud!! also 7 points up from that!! Ohh almost forgot which episode of Soul Eater are up to? Yep 5 more but remeber that someone's on your tail for SB plaque, as for me i would go for Death the Kid then Maka/Soul, Blackstar a close 3rd. Correct again .. 3 more points now Correct on all 3 SB riddles.. 03:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Also a riddle.. here goes... A heartless yellow yellow yellow Shocking thunder, errr hate classic music What am i talking baout?}} All 3 SB's right Yep but CoF is still on your tail.....literally!! also correct on that riddle Correct...you got 3/5 right, 3 was Bit sniper and 4 was Hi-Ether.... correct on all 3 SB's Man u might get to 100 XD all 3 correct again correct again Sorry Sb's answer was the battle music "Final vantias Battle" soz I got the music on my IPod, and that's different, the one u showed me was music from when like Aqua fought Vanitas in Neverland but from the quote from SB riddle he said the final words before the final fight with Vanitas(Ventus), so it is Final Vanitas Battle :D .. anyways 6 more to go! got 2/3 right, 3 was Vivi also u reached 100 .... Yep that y you got 5. right...... but still u past 100!!... Yep and u definitely broke that record! Umm i need major help for the new competition (well first off the people first but) for like the maintenance help, can i put it in the Where Nothing Gathers forum. Also can i set it up in Where Nothing Gathers so other users can "watch" and can see the results instead of like another subpage from my userpage?(for the actual competition, so it's more wiki-linked), i need your opinion on this Ok i'll do that, just because i might do something bad and make people angry ok, i'll talk to DE Soo close unfortunately someone tried to answer it... Incorrect answer was Xigbar Sorry but CoF answered that first... (SB ) Sweet thank u!!!.... i'll add your SB stuff later.. 2/3 SB riddles right!!! Answer was Roxas.. ..soz try another? hehe...anyways try another one? Correct on that one Correct again and ohh one thing if i get 3 ~ more people into the QAA i'll start on August instead of September!!!! Sorry answer was Isa, but what do u mean?(about archiving) I think i get it......anyways another SB? Correct on that SB Sorry but the SB's riddle time for both of those riddles expired so they don't count(since it was red)...soz ..also u should check the scoreboard for PA Sorry my bad only 3.Sora was expired Axel's answer was correct soz... Yes now since i got 16+ people the QAA will run starting from 1st of August... Sooo close on the Olette one.. it was Aerith( reference the side ponytails)... and on number 5. *LegendAqua raises one eyebrow*...really we have none? It was false... there are no secret agent blonde haired woman with a gun in any KH!!!!..gud try though Hehe look wat i did in QAA!!!!...the story and BrightCrest!! And yes on the grammar and correct on that SB Riddle Ok....just make sure the grammar is done by 1st!!!!!....and thank u for the grammar check. and correct on that SB Riddle..man this is getting repetitive, can u just check the SB Scoreboard?..please!! Yep on renaming and ok on the wrong thing!!..but come on no one has got 3. and it's easy!!! Hey FR, ummm since Ds is making the err.. trophy any chance u can make the poster for QAA?... reply back to me for details... It won't that big a poster but you know the PA poster, just need to add something extra.....add a gold crown and change the Poster name to "The Quizzling Aqua Arena" and once DS finishes the Trophy just subsitute the PA trophy Aqua is holding to the new QAA trophy 04:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=So your saying you'll place the poster once QAA is opened and yeah i'll tell you when the trophy is done...}} Soz if i'm getting demanding but 1st will be there soon and i gotta get preped...anyways thanks Oh Staff .}} Looks who's talking! Congratz new mod :) And yeah, somebody has to do it >.>--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Riddle Riddle....? Congratz!! I give ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 20:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I just can't seem to be able to create a talk bubble. Even with the instructions. Whats going on? ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 02:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I typed a message and it had a black keyblade by it :D <--- pleased face }} Congratulationals hehe I haven't said congrats to you properly yet, so CONGRATULATIONS XD XD XD 06:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hey I said congrats on the IRC, speaking of which... I have new info to tell you in private 07:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm on now 05:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 07:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC)~|happy2=Haha! Congrats on your promotion. I have a present for you, but i'm still working on it. Yes, the play went well. We sold 300 tickets at door sales!EDIT:http://img846.imageshack.us/img846/3959/staffpresent.png}} With great power comes great responsibility....etc...etc....etc.... 17:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC)}} FR, could you stop by the IRC? I want to ask you somenthing--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) }} Check Forum It's probably not just you. I'm trying to get them all renamed tonight. Should be up in the next hour. Sorry about that. 05:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Everything should be working now. 05:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha! Glad to hear it! :) 05:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome You're welcome, and thanks for your advise, i already archived my talkpage now. 09:03, July 13, 0211 (UTC) Hey KHwiki about Should the KHwiki about page be renamed to the Keyhole about? since it's been renamed and all? - Forum Index Just you! It's likely your computer just hasn't updated your cache or something. Try purging the forum index or clearing your cache. 16:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratz!!! :) Golly... Que Pasa? Busy all week Congrats World Terminis (However you spell it >.>) Staff Election Present The present I made you had to be modified due to new staff. The new version is http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/9591/staffpresent2.png. 03:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) World Terminus Banners RE:Signature Congratulations }} Quotes Well, for Ventus last battle with Vanitas, you are missing: *Join now with your better half! *You are an empty husk... *You cannot resist, Ventus As for Aqua, against Ventus-Vanitas *None of this can be change... *Sleep forever. *See how powerless you are... And I did to Terra section :D--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 04:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC)